


Uneventful

by chl6



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chl6/pseuds/chl6
Summary: 맥크리가 폭력을 행사 당하는 부분이 있습니다.





	

잔연이 피어오르는 총구는 피 웅덩이에서 뿜어져 나오는 생기를 가른다. 홀스터 속으로 사라지는 검은 총구는 온통 흉으로 닳아 더는 빛나지 않는다. 그렇지만 맥크리는, 그것들이 무엇보다도 빛난다고 생각했다. 모래에 묻혀가는 이들의 눈동자에 어렸던 생기를 사막에 작열하는 태양 빛과 같이 빨아들이는 새까만 색. 접질린 발목으로 비척비척 끌려가는 맥크리는 흔들리는 시야로 보는, 보호대를 찬 이들의 허리에 점점이 박힌 총들이 초신성과 같은 밝기를 지닐 것으로 생각한다. 물론, 자신의 것도 그렇다. 묶인 손으로 맥크리는 그의 홀스터를 더듬는다. 그러다가 뺨이 올려 붙여진다. 홀스터는 비었다. 그의 총은 진작에 빼앗겼다.

홀스터에 엄지손가락을 건 여자는 짝다리를 짚고 서 모래에 침을 뱉는다. 개처럼 손이 묶여 끌려가던 맥크리는 모래무더기를 부츠로 더듬다 까맣게 침자국이 난 모래를 밟는다. 발을 후려갈기는 격통에 맥크리는 비명을 지른다. 그는 욕지거리를 쏟아내던 입에 주먹을 맞고, 잇새로 흘러나와 턱을 적시는 핏물을 느꼈다. 하얗게 질린 손이 핏방울을 받아낸다. 줄을 잡은 손이 당기는 대로 따라 다시 절룩거리는 그의 뒤로 대화가 오간다. 제리가 후송됐지. 저놈이? 그래. 개새끼. 캐시도, 요한도. 다 저 놈이야. 저놈의 엄호로 도망친 데드락이 있어. 대장이 엄청 열 받았을 거다... 그래서 끌고가는 거야? 뭐, 그럴걸.  
너무 느렸으니까. 당연하지, 씹어 얼얼한 혀를 움직이는 대신 맥크리는 속으로 그들을 조롱했다. 느려. 느려. 형편없어. 내가 잡힌 건 무식한 쪽수 때문이다. 그러나 머릿수가 더 많으면서도 밀려버린 쪽은, 부정할 수 없이, 데드락이었다. 텅 비어버린 데드락의 운영 본부와 주변의 건물들, 그리고 그들을 덮친 요원들의 수송선을 잇는 길은 시체들을 치우며 그려졌다. 맥크리는 그 길을 밟고 있었다. 모래더미는 부스스 녹아 스러지지 않았다. 끈적했다.

 

맥크리는 금속 우리의 차가운 바닥에 웅크려 누워있었다. 유일하게 바깥과 통하는 공기 통로에서는 공기와 함께 희미한 빛이 들어왔다. 그가 지금까지 벽에 머리를 처박지 않고 버티는 이유이다.  
맥크리는 수송선에 실리지 않았다. 대신 조금 더 떨어져 있는 곳에 세워진 검은색 승합차로 끌려가 미처 안을 돌아볼 새도 없이 우리에 처 넣어 졌다. 그 와중에도 그가 발견한 것은, 우리의 바깥에서는 안쪽이 깨끗하게 들여다보였다는 것이다.

모로 누운 맥크리의 귀는 차가운 바닥에 닿아 차츰 얼어붙어갔다. 맥크리는 손을 들어 귀를 문질렀다. 손바닥과 귓바퀴가 마찰하는 바스락 소리 틈으로 승합차 바퀴의 모터가 도는 소리를 듣는다. 수천 년 동안 인간을 이끌었던 바퀴는 이제 대부분의 이동수단에서 부유 장치로 대체되었지만, 요원들은 순순히 66번 국도를 타고 데드락의 본거지로 돌진하지 않았을 것이다. 널찍한 도로를 중심으로 사막이 펼쳐져 있는 데드락의 본거지는 이륜을 초과하는 부유 장치가 달린 차량으로 접근할 수 없다. 부유 장치가 내뿜는 차 한 대 분의 무게를 모래알갱이들은 버티지 못하며, 차량은 부유하던 그대로 모래 속에 파묻힐 테다. 그는 바퀴의 틈새로 갈려나가는 모래들의 울음에 귀를 기울인다. 쓰러져가는 창고의 구석에서 박스를 깔고 앉아 드럼통 속 꺼져가는 불씨를 뒤지던 맥크리는 짐칸을 가득 채운 트럭의 바퀴소리에 몸을 일으키곤 했다. 어느 밤은 하얀 가루가 가득 담긴 자루이고, 어느 밤은 덜컥거리며 쏟아지는 화기류이고.  
맥크리는 자신이 어디로 끌려가게 되는지 몰랐다. 어떤 일을 겪게 될지도 몰랐다. 제 총에서 발사된 총알은 유니폼을 찢고 궤적을 따라 피를 뿌렸다. 뒤로 자빠지는 유니폼의 이름을 부르는 목소리가 뒤따랐다. 포로를 고문할 때를 떠올렸다. 그가 더 유용한 곳에 사용될만한 실력을 갖추기 이전의 일이다. 총상으로 너덜해진 사지를 떨며 포로는 거품을 문다. 번쩍이는 총구에서 연기가 피어오른다.  
눈을 감고서, 사납게 터지는 죽어가는 자의 이름을 지우고, 그 위에 모래 소리를 입힌 맥크리는 마지막으로 자신의 집을 담고자 했다. 구름은 좀처럼 찾아볼 수 없는 새파란 하늘과, 자신의 뒤로 사라지는 붉은 빛의 협곡. 맥크리는 햇볕에 뜨겁게 달구어진 검은 승합차가 아닌, 이륜 바퀴를 단 구식의 쵸퍼를 모는 자신을 그린다. 쵸퍼의 꽁무니를 따라 곧게 난 모랫길은 오래지 않아 협곡을 갉아먹는 바람에 부스러진다. 목을 가린 스카프 사이로 모래가 고인다. 모래를 털어내려 매만지는 틈으로는 칼바람이 여린 피부를 무섭게 탐할 것이다. 그는 모래더미에 갈팡질팡하는 승합차 따위는 가볍게 추월한다. 반장갑 밖으로 드러난 손끝이 시려왔다. 맥크리는 손가락을 핸들의 안쪽으로 집어넣으며 마비된 감각이 돌아오기를 기다린다...

피곤이 불시에 그를 짓누른다. 맥크리는 저항하지 못한다. 지루할 틈이 없군. 그 생각을 끝으로 맥크리는 잠에 빠져들었다. 사막에 물이 들어차, 모든 것이 젖는 꿈이었다. 물에 잠긴 부츠 아래에선 모래가 아지랑이처럼 피어올랐다. 물은 희뿌옇게 탁했다. 한참을 그랬다. 맥크리는 수면 바깥으로 겨우 코를 내밀었다. 그럭저럭 호흡할 정도만은 됐던 것 같다.


End file.
